Phobia
by RoyaleDeuce
Summary: Kirihara Akaya would do anything to stay away from doctors... until she came along — AkayaSakuno


**Phobia  
**_**by: **__RoyaleDeuce_

**Disclaimer: **TeniPuri is not mine.**  
Warning: **AU. Slightly perverted. Crack-ish.

* * *

Kirihara Akaya was a demon in the courts. One who did not cower at anything… as everyone thought. Now walking the streets of Tokyo as an adult, he still emanated the same aura. With his hands placed in his shorts, his slouch giving off the impression of a 'bad-ass', and the ugliest scowl to ever cross his face, he still lived up to his image up to that day.

"Do you think he's alright?"

"He looks scary."

When he opened his eyes for a glimpse of the root of the fuss, the bystanders instantly stiffened and brisk walked-away from him. Letting his gaze linger at the retreating figures before breaking away, he was surprised to see everyone in the vicinity looking at him in either fear, concern, or worry (for themselves). Aw, come on. He didn't look _that _bad!

"What?" he snapped.

The crowd dispersed in the blink of an eye.

Huffing, he continued his way towards his destination with snapshots of what happened to him earlier that day still plaguing his thoughts. Not to mention the throbbing feeling of his right foot.

"Damn lady!" he cursed while kicking a random rock blocking his way. But karma worked its way fast enough for the said lady that he used the wrong foot to kick the rock. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He held his foot while hopping around in circles, still screaming in agony. Some of the new passer-bys looked at him amazed for his colorful vocabulary. "Curse this day! Now I'm late for the meeting, too!"

With a new resolve, he made his way back to the apartment complex for quick gussying up; ignoring the bloody trail he was leaving.

* * *

"T-TENNIS?!"

A flock of nearby pigeons squawked and fluttered away.

All eyes were on a heavily breathing Kirihara, his mouth agape and his face showing a sudden wave of fear. Fear? Kirihara Akaya wasn't supposed to fear anything. That was the one thought everyone had.

"Why do you seem surprised about this, Akaya?" Yukimura asked with a curious smile.

"N-Nothing…" His voice was suddenly small.

Everyone had a look of 'yeah right'.

"From what I hear, you haven't played for a long time. Shouldn't you be happy about this meeting?" Yanagi prodded, flipping through the pages of his notebook. "You were even supposed to play in a town circuit, but because of your busy schedule in the office, you had to decline. You were downright frustrated."

_Same ol' Yanagi-senpai… _"Do you have eyes everywhere?" Kirihara said with a huff and folded arms.

"You didn't answer the question, Akaya," Marui eyed the uncomfortable boy while munching on his chocolate cake heartily. "It's not every day we meet like this you know. Might as well enjoy the moment again with a good game of tennis, don't ya think?"

Kirihara remained silent, avoiding everyone's questioning gaze.

"And why were you late?" Sanada asked all of a sudden, his glare piercing a hole on the youngest man's head. "Now Seiichi has to request for an extension at the tennis club later…"

The boy on the spotlight visibly stiffened. "W-What are you talking about? I was sitting here since twelve o'clock!" Kirihara turned to the stoic man while laughing nervously. "_You_ guys are late 'cause you were the ones who joined me in this table…"

"Cut the crap, Akaya." Niou muttered while sipping from his soda. "We may not have noticed you, but we had been here an _hour _ago to know enough that we aren't late. We were the only customers then." Niou eyed the fidgety Kirihara suspiciously. "And we joined you in this table because you and your lazy ass just had the nerve to call us to come looking for you _outside_ the shop when you could have just went in and instantly noticed a table of familiar fully-grown men." He snorted. "Don't you have legs?"

_Oh right. _Kirihara slapped himself mentally, purposefully ignoring the extra comment. "Well… at least I'm here now, right? Let's just spend the entire day lounging here and talk like what we used to do!" he said cheerfully. Too cheerfully that even his laughter appeared fake to them.

"We don't do talks, Akaya." Sanada stated. "We play tennis."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO PLAY TENNIS!"

A chorus of gasps and horrified faces followed right after the sudden outburst. Everyone immediately crowded around Kirihara's chair, the said boy still breathing heavily from the exerted energy of his shout. Jackal touched the forehead of Kirihara who immediately slapped the unwanted hand away.

"He's not sick." Jackal uttered to Sanada who nodded appreciatively.

Kirihara glared at him for stating the obvious. Suddenly, his face was forcefully tilted to the opposite direction. It was Marui.

"How many fingers am I holding?" he asked with one of his hands in the air.

"Five!" Kirihara snapped.

"Nope. Not delusional too." Marui stated thoughtfully.

"What's wrong with you guys?!" Kirihara cried angrily, sparing everyone his deadliest glares. "What you're doing is offending, you know. Of course I'm not sick and delusional! When will you guys stop acting as if I'm baby anyway! I'm freaking twenty-five years old!" he whined.

"Sorry for having to take these precautions, Akaya-kun." Yagyuu said apologetically while pushing his glasses with a pointer finger. "But you have everyone taken aback with your little outburst of not wanting to play tennis. As far as everyone's concerned, you were nurtured to play tennis and such reaction from you is highly unlikely."

"Just leave me alone, will you? You can all play tennis for all I care and I can stay if you want me to. But I won't play. Period."

Everyone returned to their seats. A frown still marred Kirihara's face.

"We can sing karaoke instead and order your favorite smoothie there if you want…" Niou suggested while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Stop treating me like a baby!" The frown only grew deeper. Out of habit when throwing a tantrum, he'd swing his foot towards the root of his frustration. But karma worked its way for the second time, causing him to use the wrong foot yet again. He bit his cheek to suppress an inhuman shout and started pounding his legs to help in easing the pain on the foot.

Everyone blinked at the scene. And Niou rubbed his calf, feeling as if a pillow brushed against him a split second ago.

"Would you look at the time!" Marui whistled while looking at his wristwatch. "I suggest we better head to our next destination now."

Kirihara was still too busy struggling to ease the pain to react to what Marui said.

It didn't take long for the meal to be paid, their table to be cleared, and everyone ready for the next one in their 'list-of-things-to-do'. Chairs dragged and all men except one standing up, Kirihara had to mumble a pathetic excuse of him following them in a few minutes. And so, Yukimura, Sanda, Yanagi, Niou, Yagyuu, Marui and Jackal headed off on the boardwalk. When Kirihara decided that his senpai were a safe distance away, he carefully stood up and immediately pressed himself to the nearest wall for support in walking. He had crawled upright for five minutes of hell, still tailing his senpai-tachi. For the second time that day, people stared at him. Suddenly, the ex-Rikkai Dai regulars stopped in their tracks. Sensing that one of them was going to look back, Kirihara instantly pushed himself away from the wall and pretended as if he was walking normally.

"Akaya!" he heard Marui call with a wave of his hand.

He raised his hand in acknowledgement of the call.

"Make it faster!"

He nodded and smiled. He remained still for a few moments, waiting for them to start walking again. But they didn't move. It was as if they were waiting for him to run towards them.

_Damn it! _Kirihara gritted his teeth in dilemma.

"AKAYA!!!" it was Sanada this time.

Without second thoughts, he was about to make a run for it when a random kid who playing tag crossed his peripheral vision. He had to stop himself from plowing the five year-old in the last minute… and regretted doing so the next instant when it was the kid who plowed his right foot down.

He could see the blood oozing out his sneaker.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

The entire world was shaken with the non-ethereal cry.

People surrounded him, but he wasn't quite aware of the fuss he created when the only he thing he could think about was the burning sensation on his right foot. He wasn't sure but he heard several statements like 'I made sure the broken motor won't make such sounds any longer" or 'I heard there was an on the loose crazed banshee!' And why in the world did he hear crying children shouting 'Mommy! Mommy! There's a red-eye monster covered in blood!'?

A random nun and an old balding priest holding a cross and holy water from the nearby church ran towards the in-agony Kirihara's direction. "Where's the demon? Where! Coming through! The exorcist is here!"

_Damn it!_ Kirihara rolled on the pavement, leaving stains as he continuously moved in pain.

He wasn't a broken motor or a crazed banshee! Neither was he a monster or possessed by a demon!

"Akaya, let me see!" Someone was prying his hands away from the hold on his injured foot.

"No!"

"LET US SEE!" someone roared.

It was most likely Sanada because he impulsively retracted his hands from the bloody mess. He could feel his sneakers removed, and his sock right after… then a chorus of gasps, 'ew', 'yuck', and 'wicked!' resounded in the streets.

How he hated the lady who was the root of all his pain!

"Quick! Call the ambulance!"

And did he mention he hated the hospital?

* * *

"Oh, this is rich!" Niou burst in laughter, earning himself a few glares from nurses around. "I never knew you are such a chicken! Creating all those crappy lies and acting weird just to keep away from the hospital?! Oh god... this has got to be the best thing that happened ever since I managed to make the school principal pee in his pants!"

"Shut up!" Kirihara shouted, his face burning in embarrassment. "It's a nightmare to be in here okay? I never enjoyed those instruments from hell! Especially the pointy one that goes right through your skin…" He shuddered.

Some of the ex-regulars only laughed again as the others looked at him in pity. Sanada heaved a sigh.

"I don't know what you needed to prove with hiding this from us. It was either you were trying to act brave-"

"Which is so not true!" Marui interjected and did a high five with a still laughing Niou.

"Or an idiot." Sanada finished. "…I choose the latter." Kirihara huffed.

"Oh come on, Akaya! The hospital isn't that bad!" Niou remarked with a friendly grin.

Suddenly, the doors beside them flung open, letting in a bloodied patient with a dislocated arm lying on a hospital bed pushed by medics towards the emergency room.

Kirihara was manoeuvring his wheelchair towards the exit the next moment.

But Niou was fast enough to push him back. "You're a friggin' fully grown man but you sure are acting like a five-year old!" He laughed boisterously.

Kirihara merely glared at his sniggering company.

"What happened to your foot anyway, Akaya?"

Kirihara shifted his attention to the smiling blue-haired man beside him who was getting attention from the nurses the moment they stepped foot on the hospital. He saw the concern in his ex-captain's eyes, and then remembered that he himself was confined in inferno (the hospital) some years ago. Kirihara decided that it wouldn't hurt to enlighten his worried senpai.

"I passed by the park earlier today because it was the nearest route to our meeting…"

_His eyes narrowed at the unexpected horde of men in his path. For some reasons, the impish grins and wolf-whistles bothered him. With their stance, it was as if they were predators cornering a helpless prey._

"_Boy is she hot!"_

"_You go that right! Look at her legs and her ass!"_

_Ignoring the mindless chatter, he pursued on pushing himself towards the crowd in order to pass through. If he didn't make it faster, he was going to be late. While struggling, memories of the consequences of being late in tennis practices years before caused him to build a strong resolve and get through. _

_That's where he saw the nicest pair of legs and buttocks in town._

"Kirihara!" Sanada scolded.

"What?! You guys are listening too?!"

"I knew I should have passed through the park this morning…" Niou muttered and shook his head in regret.

"Continue please…" Yukimura said politely. Kirihara sighed and then relented.

_An auburn-head was bent over the fence surrounding the flower garden, her white skirt scrunched up nearer her inner thigh, then exposing a huge amount of flawless skin. Since she was bent, her buttocks were quite pointed in air. The population of perverted males was too busy indulging in the sight that the soft cries of the young woman were unheeded to._

_Good thing Kirihara Akaya had a good sense of hearing._

_Being the only one with enough will to break away from continuous ogling, he walked towards the girl, ignoring the sudden grunts of the crowd he left behind. _

"_Old lady… Are you trying to devirgnize yourself and attract a battalion of lions?" Kirihara asked casually. "Heh. But why am I still asking if you're a virgin when you're already an old lady…"_

"_O-Old lady?!" a surprisingly young voice exclaimed. "For your information mister… I-I am not an old lady, there's no such word as 'devirginize' and I believe that it is rude for someone to assume that someone is not a virgin."_

"_HEY MAN! DON'T HOG THE VIEW!!"_

"_MOVE IT, DUDE!"_

_The black-haired boy swiftly turned around and put on his scariest glare, also revealing his red eyes. The male crowd instantly dispersed._

_Kirihara smirked and returned to the unknown girl when he heard her groan. "Whatever… So I take it you're a virgin?" The girl remained mute. But he noticed that the back of her neck was suddenly red. He grinned. "Anyway, you do know that anyone can take advantage of you while positioned like that, right?" He restrained looking at the girl when he suddenly felt his hands twitch, and immediately tucked them inside his pocket._

"Oh my god! I didn't know you had a perverted streak in you, you conniving devil!" Niou chuckled and proudly patted the uncomfortable Kirihara. "Tell me you touched her! Come on! You did! Right? Right?"

"Shut up!"

"CONTINUE!" the others shouted. Kirihara grunted.

"_H-How can I? I'm stuck…" She sighed. "A little help?"_

_Without being asked twice, Kirihara leaned over the fence. The woman's head was greatly lowered down that he had wondered if the lady's face was pressed against the leaves. Then he noticed the long twin braids tangled in the bushes. He stopped himself from laughing at the poor, poor girl._

"_How long have you been stuck here?" he asked while starting to work on untangling the girl's braids from the twigs in the bush. _

"_A-An hour... I'm actually late for work..."_

"_Aa... How did you get stuck anyway?" He smiled when he successfully managed to untangle one of the braids._

"_Uhm… My I.D. fell around here while I was fumbling for some spare change for the bus fair. And I can't go to work without an I.D… So I really had to get it."_

"_Heh. It would have been stupid to get something here if it wasn't important," Kirihara commented while still struggling to untie the other braid. "Annoying braid… It doesn't want to separate from the twig…" he muttered to himself. "How old is this lady anyway… still wearing braids. Tsk." Then an idea popped in his head. "Hey old lady… do you have a pair of scissors?"_

"_W-What for?!"_

"_To cut your hair of course."_

"_W-WHAT?!"_

"_Geez… you didn't need to shout that loud. You could have just said a simple 'no'," he complained. "One of your braids is really stuck and the only way you can get out of here is if we cut it," he explained._

"_F-Fine!" He smirked. "Check my bag…"_

_After acquiring the pair of scissors, he immediately cut the freakishly long braid, finally freeing the woman from her previous predicament. With a smile, he tossed back the pair of scissors in the bag. Then he shifted his gaze back to the woman… and shamelessly stared._

"_You're not an old lady."_

_A look of 'duh' was on the girl's face. But she merely said, "I guess I'm not…" She smiled. Then she broke the eye contact with a still stunned Kirihara and bent down towards the muddied earth. She started digging with her hands._

"_Oi! What are you doing?" Kirihara asked worried._

_The auburn-head looked up, her cheeks slightly flushed. "My I.D… I can't get to work without it, remember?" She smiled._

"_Maybe you can use the shovel over there…" he suggested. He smiled back._

_Without second thoughts, the girl grabbed the shovel and started digging on the mud. Suddenly she felt something clasp her arm. She looked up, and found Kirihara beside her. Catching her off guard, he got the shovel away from her and started digging._

"_It's not nice to let a young lady do the work…" he said with a look of determination as he started his work._

_The girl was surprised for a few moments, but a smile graced her face not long after._

"_Found it!" Kirihara grinned and picked up the dirtied I.D. on the ground. He handed it to the auburn-head whom he expected to be fawning over him for acting all-gentlemanly. But instead, she was frowning. "W-What?"_

"_Thank you for getting the I.D…" she said while getting hold of her I.D. "But you could have at least been more careful while you were helping me." She was eyeing something from him. Kirihara followed her gaze and found himself looking at his hands. Wounded hands._

"_Oh this! This is fine!" He chuckled light-heartedly. Sensing that the girl was going to grab it any moment, he raised it in the air to keep it from her. _

"Let me guess… you still had the shovel with you…" Marui said blandly.

"And you dropped it on your foot…" Niou added.

Kirihara looked away and his company took that as a 'yes'.

"Ah…" Everyone either snickered or smiled. "Clumsy…" they chorused.

Kirihara surprisingly snapped his head back towards them. "Clumsy?! It was that damn lady who's clumsy!" he cried hotly. "If it weren't for her being so stubborn as to check on my wounds, she wouldn't have accidentally brushed her chest on my sides—"

"Her chest brushed your sides?!" Niou asked greatly interested. "So something did happen!" He was grinning his head off. "I have to commend you for having to have done it in mud to the point of getting yourself injured!"

"W-What the heck are you talking about?!" Kirihara stuttered, his face completely red. "I didn't injure myself because of some perverted inferences you have…" He huffed. "I dropped it because I was _ticklish! _Ticklish you hear?!"

There was silence... then the others burst out in laughter. "Hahahahaha! Injuring yourself because you were tickled! Woo!" Niou exclaimed while wiping away tears of mirth.

"SHHHHH!!!" The nurses looked like they were going to bite their head off. They immediately shut up, causing Kirihara to become smug.

"Kirihara Akaya! The doctor wants you in…" A nurse who emerged from a room called out.

Kirihara's smug face immediately transformed into dread. "N-Now?"

The nurse nodded. "Now."

Silence and moments ticked by.

"Look! It's Echizen Ryoma!"

"Where?" The nurse turned to the indicated direction.

Kirihara wisely made his exit.

...but was blocked by the others even before he reached the doors.

"Are you or are you not a man?" Sanada glared at the restless Kirihara. "Start acting your age!"

Without further ado, the nurse pushed a grumpy Kirihara's wheelchair while muttering about being fooled by chickened twenty-year old patients. The said young man resisted the urge to kick the ugly nurse. If only his foot wasn't injured…

He swore to kick all the staff of the stupid hospital as soon as his foot was healed. Including the doctor whom he was so sure would give him a glimpse of hell.

* * *

"YOU!!!"

For the second time that day, Kirihara Akaya's voice wracked the entire world.

A shocked auburn-head who now had her hair just below her chin, stared at a gaping black-haired man seated on a wheelchair. Minutes of staring passed by until it was the young woman who broke the silence.

"Nice to see you again, Kirihara-kun," She smiled the smile that turned him into mush. "I—I'm sorry for what happened earlier this morning. At least now I'm here to fix things, right?"

With cheeks slightly aflame, he looked away. "Whatever. Anyway, how do you know my name?" he asked, forcing hostility.

"You're my patient," she explained simply, causing Kirihara to look back at her again. She was still smiling. "...I'm your doctor," Kirihara was transfixed. "By the way… I believe I haven't introduced myself yet, Kirihara-kun," she started softly, snapping the boy out of his reverie. "I'm Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Nice to meet you."

"Sakuno-chan…" he muttered with a blush. He had to admit that Ryuuzaki looked good in doctor's attire. "Hey. Would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked absentmindedly.

"I'm too busy, Kirihara-kun…" Sakuno said softly. Kirihara cringed at her straightforwardness but he noticed by the girl's expression that she was already in professional mode. No time to mess around. "Now if you may, I'd like you to show me your injured foot, Kirihara-kun…"

The beautiful young lady in his vision immediately turned into one of the scariest living creatures on earth.

Oh boy.

* * *

_Two weeks later…_

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"I don't like seeing you hurt, Kirihara-kun… So please stop wriggling around."

Suppressing a growing smirk, he enjoyed the sight of having Sakuno so worried about him.

"Are you sure it still hurts, Kirihara-kun?" she asked while feeling the boy's feet. Kirihara was wriggling because he was tickled. But the girl didn't need to know that. And it felt good having her touch him. "It looks fine to me now—"

"OOOOWWW!" he moaned, earning himself a helpless cry from a starting to become teary-eyed doctor. He fought back the laughter threatening to spill out of his mouth. It was too fun teasing Ryuuzaki. "It hurts sooo much, Sakuno-chan! If only I didn't get hit by that shovel!" He closed his eyes to feign extreme agony.

He suddenly heard some sniffles. Alarmed, he immediately opened his eyes and leaned towards the hunched form of the young doctor in front of him. He waited for her to meet his gaze. And when she did, he saw the unshed tears that made his stomach lurch. With a wobbly smile, he placed both of his hands on each side of the woman's face and gazed deeply at her chocolate orbs. He smiled.

"If it weren't for the shovel, I wouldn't have been able to meet you again, Sakuno-chan…" he explained boldly, causing the young doctor to blush. "Don't cry! You look like an old lady when you do… so don't."

A small smile made its way on her face. "S-Sorry for getting all emotional like that. I'm a doctor and yet I couldn't stand someone screaming in pain." she sniffed. Kirihara patted her head fondly. "O-Or maybe I'm just really frustrated that I can't seem to heal the person I'd like to heal the most, eh?" she said rather softly and laughed light-heartedly.

Kirihara flinched as his smile wavered guiltily. But he immediately recovered and said, "Oh before I forget, Sakuno-chan! I have a new injury on my chest and it hurts sooo much!" he whined and closed his eyes to feign agony again. He discretely opened one of his eyes only to see a greatly worried Sakuno. He grinned, snapped both of his eyes open, and grabbed both of the girl's wrists. "Care to check them out?"

* * *

"What do you mean Sakuno-chan's not my doctor anymore?!"

Several patients near the nurse station had their heads faced towards the direction of a seething Kirihara Akaya in crutches. Some of the nurses didn't bother look at him any longer. He had been going visiting the hospital for almost a month now, and the entire hospital (save for the new patients) were already used to his outbursts.

"She recommended you to transfer to Fuji-sensei—"

"WHY?!"

There was silence. Then the cries of infants resounded in the halls of the hospital. The nurses glared at an ashamed Kirihara accusingly.

"You need to learn how to keep your temper in check, Kirihara-kun…"

He immediately turned to the source of the voice, and found himself looking at a sadly smiling Ryuuzaki.

"Sakuno-chan!" Kirihara visibly brightened.

The auburn-head suddenly grew alarmed. "I almost forgot! I have an appointment with one of my clients now... if you would kindly excuse me, Kirihara-kun…"

Then the next moment greatly shocked everybody.

Kirihara Akaya dropped his crutches and quickly ran towards an equally shocked Ryuuzaki. "Why are you leaving me, Sakuno-chan? You know that it's only in the hospital we get to see each other and you dare take that fact away—"

Sakuno lightly pressed her finger on Kirihara's lips. "I guess we'll have to settle this in my office…" Eyeing Kirihara's supposedly injured foot, the said boy noticed her gaze and immediately started hobbling again.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

* * *

"I can't believe you're planning to discard me!"

"I can't believe you pretended to be injured for an entire _month!_"

The two looked at each other, neither blinking as both each had a reason to be infuriated. Though when Ryuuzaki realized the hurt on Kirihara's face, she softened up a bit and quite reluctantly joined him on his seat on the hospital bed.

"You know, Kirihara-kun. The only reason why I planned on transferring you to another doctor is because I thought I was a failure…" Sakuno looked back at Kirihara's questioning gaze with enough courage as she could muster. "I opted to transfer you because I couldn't stand seeing you suffer (Kirihara cringed guiltily at this) and I grew to believe that I was useless and not efficient enough to heal you… I decided that he'd be the better doctor for you—"

Kirihara suddenly pinched Sakuno's arm.

"O-Ow! What was that for?"

"Baka! Stop talking nonsense," he spat rather angrily. "You're the best doctor I could ever ask for! And you're not useless because you managed to heal me! Now you know that I was only pretending so I hope that your perspective about yourself will change… I hate myself for even letting you think of such things about yourself—"

"D-Don't hate yourself, baka!"

It was Sakuno's turn to pinch Kirihara's arm. Only difference was she had longer nails.

"OOOOWWW!" Blood trickled down the boy's biceps.

"S-Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" In a flash, she managed to stop the bleeding thanks to her trusty medic kit. Smiling at her handiwork, she looked up to meet Kirihara's thankful face. But instead, came face to face with a pouting one. _Oh right… I was the one who made him bleed in the first place. _

He glared. "It hurts."

"Sorry…" she repeated. Thinking of only one way to comfort him, she leaned down and pressed her lips on his bare arm. She felt him stiffen at her bold gesture, but she ignored the sudden uncomfortable atmosphere and smiled at him who was currently wide-eyed. "I hope that made it feel all better…"

Surpisingly, Kirihara smirked. He began whining again. "Oh Sakuno-chan! You meanie! The pain traveled to my neck! It hurts sooo much!"

Without another word, Sakuno leaned down once more to press her lips on the side of Kirihara's neck, earning a sound from the boy that made her blush. She let her lips roam a bit, not contented in 'healing' only one spot.

"How 'bout you Sakuno-chan? Are you hurting?" Kirihara asked huskily, making a shiver run down the auburn-head's spine.

"I-I'm good…" she replied softly, ignoring the implications behind his words. She smiled at a suddenly devilish looking Kirihara. She shuddered involuntarily.

"Oh Sakuno-chan! The pain isn't stopping! It—It reached my cheek! Poor me!"

With a small smile, she leaned down and pressed her lips to Kirihara's cheek this time. She could see the obvious grin on the boy's face. He was clearly enjoying it. Well, she had to admit that she was, too. It felt good having to know that he was actually fine. She let her lips linger on his cheek for a few moments before pulling away slightly. She let her face only have a breath's distance away from his unexpectedly surprised one.

"Oh Sakuno-chan…" She could feel his cool breath on her face. "It hurts… Please stop the growing pain… It… It touched my lips…"

Dropping his weakened act, Kirihara grabbed Sakuno by the waist and pulled her to him, sealing her lips with his before she could even react. She was willing enough to comply with his coaxing, the gentle kiss turning passionate as every moment passed by. The kiss lasted for a few more minutes, with Kirihara ending on top of Sakuno on the hospital bed. The two breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes after moments of heated affection. Kirihara lowered his forehead towards Sakuno's and nuzzled it lovingly.

"Oh Sakuno-chan… I know I've asked so much of you already… but… my body aches too… would you please stop it for me?"

Sakuno blushed, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay…" She slightly raised her head to kiss him gently before reaching for the light switch.

The clinic was in complete darkness not long after.

"Sakuno-chan…"

"Mmm? Is there something else that hurts, Akaya-kun?"

"No…I just wanted to say that you really are the best doctor."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading! This one-shot was Drake and Josh inspired by the way. It would help if you tell me what you think about it. **(:))**

**[Edited]**


End file.
